Proving Ones Humanity
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: What does it take for devil beasts to prove they are not humanities enemy but a part of humanity? Much struggle and suffering yet for all that suffering there is hope. But sadly there are others who wish to dash that hope.


_**Revelations of The Past Saga **_

_**Devil Beast Incident**_

_**Proving One's Humanity **_

**Disclaimer:** Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga, Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

_**Hunter J(Jun) vs. Hunter P(Priscilla)**_

_**The Battle To Prove Jun's humanity**_

On the island of Puerto Rico, the hunters P (Priscilla) and F(Francisco) were staring at each other very closely.

" You know your sister has gone rogue and has attacked human beings. First that innocent nurse and then those American pilots--whom I saved from death I might add. Oh yes, let's not forget those poor American pilots she did not bat an eye lash for. And yet..." Priscilla's eyes darted to the left for a collective moment before finding Francisco's face once again.

" You still consider her human?" Priscilla told Francisco, not the least bit impressed if that were indeed, the case.

" _Yes_, I do. Jun _is _human and as for the rest, you already _know _the rest of this debate. Besides," Francisco sighed, waving a hand to dismiss the issue.

" They were trying to kill her and other innocent beast type humans. Plus, they caged her unfairly. Tell me Priscilla, have you ever been to a jail? Any kind of jail? Especially the one stationed on Carnate Island?" Priscilla opened her mouth to comment but didn't get the chance to speak. Francisco cut his way back into the conversation without hesitation.

" The look in the inmates faces were the same feeling Jun was having! Why do you think she went out of control? Yet, she stopped herself from killing the nurse. As for the pilots..." Francisco snorted, not seeing why that was such an issue to begin with.

" _That _was self defense. How else did you expect her to rescue Takae and the others? Jun didn't want to but she had no choice. Besides--you saved them. Why bring this up now?" Francisco hissed angrily.

" Please do not call me by that name. It's a name that does not belong to a none human like me nor do I deserve it. As for why they attacked her or caged her, why don't you see it from their point of view? They're scared of this so called, "human evolution". It's killing them instead of helping them like evolution is supposed to do." Priscilla gestured to the side.

" Now Jun is doing the same. If she keeps this up I'm going to have to put a stop to her... even if I must raise my own power against her." Priscilla replied, avoiding Fransisco's cold stare.

"She's not doing the same! From the way you talk, you're making Jun sound like Satoru." Francisco argued back.

" Now _he_ was a monster who renounced his humanity and I sure as hell will not cry for him and neither will Jun! The death you gave him was well deserved, but Jun does not deserve any of your contempt." Francisco barked, immensely outraged at what Priscilla was saying. Not only that, her motives behind her logic as well.

" Well," Priscilla finally muttered unwillingly.

" if she is to earn my trust and respect she will have to prove her own humanity to me in battle. Genetics and being born from humans are no longer proof to me. Only then will I ever accept her as a human. And if she succeeds in this test, it will confirm my suspicions of who is humanities true enemy." Priscilla told him assuredly. This sounded a little too far-fetched for Fransisco's taste.

" Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I know your strength and Jun will definitely get killed if she fights you. She is my sister and a human being... I love her very much and I will do everything in my power to protect her--even at the cost of my life." Francisco remarked rather bluntly while transforming into his devilman form and assuming the Hokuto main martial stance, knowing full well he would most definitely die if he fought Priscilla. But fear did not stop him.

" You are using the ultimate Hokuto stance... the Tenha no Kamae (Heaven Breaking Stance)." Priscilla's grin grew.

" You are quite serious about fighting me." Priscilla paused briefly, taking some time to fully take in Francisco's true intentions..

" Hell, you're so serious, I dare say you aim to kill me." The grin that formed on Priscilla's face was downright vile.

" Very well. I accept your challenge, but know this... you will die. Are you still willing to fight for her?" Priscilla inquired, shifting into her awakened form, the one horned purple winged humanoid. The monster was rather sad at this development. Francisco merely gave a nodding of his head.

" Yes. She is my family and I will not abandon her. I swore to her when we were kids I would always be there for her as she swore to always be there for me. I will fight and die for her." Francisco retorted coolly, raising his human aura called _touki._

" You truly are a human being fighting for those you love and for all of humanity. I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. As a sign of respect I will get serious with you as well, human warrior." Priscilla said as she drew her old claymore sword from 2000 years ago and raised her yoma (or yoki) aura to 100 power. The air grew thick with the opposing ki energies radiating from both of bodies. Rocks were rising around them, the sky went black, lightning came forth, the oceans crashed and the winds howled. They both charged at each other and when fist clashed with sword a massive explosion engulfed the area and could be seen from space. When the light faded and the dust settled, Priscilla and Francisco were still standing upright. However Francisco coughed up a massive amount of blood. Unable to keep his stance up any longer, he finally collapsed on the floor. Priscilla was indeed, victorious.

" I'm sorry Jun... I failed you. I couldn't keep my promise after all..." Francisco whispered to himself, tears streaming down his face. During this time, his body morphed back to normal.

" Please don't kill my sister, I beg you! She doesn't deserve this! She is the only hope for all of us humans. If she dies humanity is finished! Please reconsider this! You always wanted to redeem yourself to humanity... well, what you're doing now is not redemption. You're just committing the same sins over again! Why can't you see that?" Francisco rasped to her, very close to nearing death.

" I _do_ see that... but this is the path I have chosen. I may be damned for it, but all of mankind will be saved. And if Jun passes the test only then will she truly prove to me, that she is human and mankind's hope as you say. Now Francisco Fudo, die in peace and may the mother of existence receive and bless your soul." Priscilla retorted in a surprisingly gentle voice. Unexpected tears formed in tears her eyes as picked up Francisco. Noting that his chest was no longer moving, Priscilla's concluded that Francisco had passed on into the next life.

" I will send you off with a funeral worthy of a Hokuto warrior." Priscilla paused to correct herself.

" No, not a Hokuto warrior. As a worthy human being. I'll take your body to the house of Pekara... the house where your true bloodline of hokuto no ken. That is where the Cruz family first began and took it's holy mission to protect humanity over 7,000 years ago--I shall bury you there." Priscilla mused as she flew off to el Yunque rain forest, where the house Pekara was hidden in tears for the entire trip. Eventually, she landed in the beautiful courtyard. Which was also a cemetery. She placed Francisco's body in the main altar.

" Now I shall leave this place until the big dipper shines over him. My very presence defiles this holy sanctuary of humanity, regardless that the gods let me pass, I will perform the rites once that happens, I will leave and never return."

Elsewhere hiding from the Human Alliance Jun and other beast type humans planned on what to do next. Jun already knew Asuka Lan had to be stopped at all costs or she would bring about mankind's ruin for her own gain. Jun felt pity and sadness for the normal humans who didn't know they were being used by Asuka. She was so good at using others, she had them turning on there families because she manipulated their fears. Some whom Jun had to kill in self defense. But that fact made Jun's hate toward Asuka grow even more. To Jun, Asuka was even worse than Satoru. At least in a warped way, he cared for mankind's survival via evolution. At least he didn't want humanity to become a genetically dead species to become unborn the things that seize to evolve and then die. Even if the way Satoru went about it was wrong. The words of Kim, the Nanto Sei Ken Master who betrayed the Nanto Roku Sei to join Satoru's cause, still echoed in her head.

" Us? Traitors to humanity? No my dear it's_ you_ and your allies whom are the traitors to humanity. It's you who do not allow mankind to progress into the species we should be. The one that cares for mankind is not the so called, "Human Alliance", but Lord Satoru. You do not deserve to be called that. Human Alliance? Ha! What a joke!" Kim chortled.

" Satoru cares for humanity!? Are you insane!? He's killed innocent people, not to mention he's stripped many of their loved ones without provocation. How the hell can you say he cares for humanity?" Jun lashed out in anger.

" Those people that died, ahh it was an unfortunate—but a necessary sacrifice. Besides, all we were doing is getting rid of those with weak beast potential. The people which will hold humanity back. It was merely getting rid of refuse that in the end would be detrimental to mankind. Natural selection, one might say. Your friend Kazumi, her parents sadly did not measure up. But fear not, we grieve for them and honor them as martyrs for the new age of man." Kim told Jun, very much relaxed. Kim couldn't say the same for Jun.

" You bastard monsters! They were human too, like us and you got rid of them simply because their beast potential didn't measure up to your standards?! That isn't caring for others, that's just supremacy. I won't forgive you for this! I will kill you for all those you and your master killed." Jun bellowed with raw, demonic rage.

"Supremacy? Don't confuse us with the idiot Nazis. They had a stupidly flawed reasoning thinking themselves. A different species yes, it got to that point. They cared nothing about improving humanity, they only cared about themselves and how they should be reflected good thing that blight to Germany was removed." Kim informed, smiling vilely.

" It is supremacy! You only think of those who measure up and kill the rest! That is exactly how the Nazis thought! My brother Francisco is an archaeologist and knows all about our human history. So if anything, he wouldn't be wrong on that. Unlike you..." Jun's voice went an octave lower.

" You're just like Nazis... you just want to justify it with pretty words." Jun spat, getting even more enraged and ready to attack.

" I see... so that is your choice?" Kim shrugged, not terribly moved by Jun's decision.

" Well it couldn't be avoided. I guess I have no choice but to kill you. You and your brother could have joined us to usher the new age of humanity. Where Lord Satoru frees us from the gods constraints and helps man live, progress and evolve as we humans were meant too. His vision will save us from becoming unborn." Kim stated matter-of-fact like as his ki aura flared. In a blink of an eye, and he charged towards Jun.

" Jun Fudo, for the sake of humanities survival—you must die!" Kim bellowed loudly, using a Nanto technique on Jun and then just like that, the memory ended.

In some ways, Kim made a good point but Jun knew the way Kim went about it was completely wrong in logical reasoning. And that other man, Satoru's father, the strongest of the seven stars of Hokuto. Raoh Tsukagami. That man was so strong Jun couldn't even move at his very presence. His gaze alone made her afraid beyond anything. It was true what that the black Devilman said that Satoru was nothing more than a shadow of Raoh's greatness and power. Yet, somehow Jun knew she shouldn't worry herself over those things. She must focus on destroying Asuka. Now that her friends were safe thanks to two of the seven stars of Hokuto, Jagi and Toki were doing great. Thankfully Toki was able to save Chika's life before she was killed using Hokuto healing techniques.

" Toki, will Chika be okay?" Jun asked, obviously concerned.

" No need to worry Miss Fudo. Chika will make a full recovery. The healing techniques of Hokuto never fail, as your brother might have showed you." Toki replied, looking up assuring at Jun.

" Relax Jun... Chika won't die."

" That's a relief..." Jun sighed, her eyes going to the side.

" That look on your face tells me another story. What's wrong Jun?" Toki asked Jun, who really did seem worried about something—aside from Chika.

" I can't feel my brother anymore I do not know why this is but I can't sense his feelings or thoughts. This is scaring me. I hope nothing has happened to him..." Jun mumbled, still saddened. Takae glanced over in Jun's direction.

" You don't have to worry Jun. Frankie is extremely strong. He won't be beaten so easily." Takae hoped her words would provide some comfort. Even if it were just a little.

" Ya! What my little sis says baby. My main nigga ain't going to get his ass killed without a hell of a fight! " Jagi proclaimed alongside Takae.

" I know all that, but this has never happened before. Please Toki, Jagi, I need to know. Please!" Jun exclaimed, almost desperate to know what happened to her brother.

" Oh 'alright. We'll help. Oh yes, Jagi it's time for that again." Toki murmured over to Jagi, knowing he would not like this at all.

" Oh fuck no. Not that shit again! For fucks sake Toki, you know of all Hokuto disciples, I hate that most of all! That shit is like an open invitation to my mind and there are places in my head I do not want anyone to enter!" Jagi remarked, highly annoyed.

" We have to do this for Jun. It's been difficult for me to sense Francisco's ki. I would also like to add, I can't find him with normal senses and neither can you so we need to do the Hokuto ritual." Toki paused momentarily.

" Which you know will increase our senses beyond mortal limits beyond the limits of the beasts called humans." Toki noted Jagi's cold expression.

" Look I know you hate it but do it for Jun okay." Toki said to Jagi while patting his back.

" Fuck Fuck Fuck! Okay Okay I'll do it. Shit! But one thing to all of you if something from my mind comes out anything it is kept within this room. If any of you bitches so much as tell a rat about it..." He trailed off, thinking carefully as to what to say next.

" Well, let's just say I'm gonna go Roman gladiator on your asses--is that clear?" Jagi lifted a finger.

" My sister Takae is exempt 'cause she already knows all my shit." Jagi informed them sternly. Toki and Jagi both took meditation positions and began to move their arms in the motion of the seven stars of the big dipper, the main symbol of the Hokuto school. Their ki auras began to flare and merge with ki of everyone in the world expanding their senses to god-like levels.

" Ahh, this so beautiful. Seeing the ki of all people in the world... sensing it like this, knowing all their emotions and feelings..." Toki remarked in a grave tone, obviously enjoying every moment of the ritual.

" Would you fucking please concentrate on finding Francisco and stop admiring the fucking ki of everyone. God, the faster we do this, the better. That way, no stuff from my mind will slip..." Jagi griped, slightly angry.

" Jagi, you will never be capable of appreciating this beauty." Toki remarked sadly, rather hurt by some of Jagi's words.

" Beauty? To me, beauty is a hot chick in the bed--preferably with no clothes and ready to fuck." Jagi said wearing a smug smile.

" And some wonder why the gods call us humans beasts?" Toki thought to himself. They kept feeling out the mass amount of ki until finally, they found a trace line of Francisco's ki which led all the way to Puerto Rico on an island in the Caribbean. Pretty much the other side of the world. Toki and Jagi regrettably knew what a trace line meant and they also knew exactly what was hidden in Puerto Rico. And since the trace line led to that holy place, it was pretty self-explanatory about Francisco's fate. Jun looked between their faces, instantly filled with dread.

" Well did you find him or not!?" Jun asked impatiently, now extremely worried beyond comprehension.

" We did, but I am afraid he is no longer among the living..." Toki said with sadness reflecting out of his eyes.

" You're lying... _you're lying!_" Jun shouted in pure rage. Under seconds, she transformed into her devilman form, growing in a threatening manor while doing so. In a blink of an eye, she jumped Toki and grabbed him by his throat, thrusting him up to her eye level. Before she could really do anything rash, he effortlessly freed himself from Jun's grip and slammed her down on the floor. He then paralyzed her body by pressing a pressure point in her chest. The others were stunned speechless, but they knew they couldn't, under no circumstances, fight one of the seven stars of Hokuto so they refrained from attacking him.

" I understand this is hard to take in, but it's the truth. He _is_ dead! The trace lines of ki mean that the person died but I can see you're still not going to my word for it." Toki sighed in defeat.

" If you wish for proof we'll go to Puerto Rico at once and visit the House of Pekara." If no for being pinned still, Jun would of shown him a thing or two in Giga form, but seeing as how she was in no position to counter, she forced herself to go along with Toki's proposal.

" We'll use the dimensional ring of Pekara which will create a portal to simulate your brothers unique gift of teleportation." Toki explained as he pressed the same pressure point in Jun's chest to free her from the paralysis. Jun calmed down afterwards. At Toki's command, the ring portal opened, glowing brightly in the process. Toki of course, carried Chika while Jagi, Jun, Takae, Takeshi and the rest stepped through the portal.

When they finally arrived at the holy house of Pekara the group followed Toki into the main courtyard. It was there where they saw Francisco's body laid in the altar dressed in holy robes of the Cruz family. Jun rushed toward Francisco. The others stayed put far away from the altar.

" Frankie this isn't funny... Frankie, please get up. Damn it, stop joking around! Frankie please get up!" Jun cried as the sad reality began to sink in and tears began to flow from her eyes.

" Frankie you can't be dead! No, you can't! I beg you, get up Frankie! Don't leave me alone, please don't leave me alone brother!" Jun shouted like mad while embracing Francisco's body and crying like crazy over it. Everyone else was silently shedding tears of their own.

" Hmm... he is better off this way. Dead in peace and not around the monster—such as his sister." Priscilla declared, making herself known out of nowhere in her human form, which was totally naked. Seeing Priscilla, Jun steered away from her brother.

" You! You're the one the that murdered my brother! You damn monster!" Jun hissed, burning with sheer hatred towards her brothers killer.

" Yes I am a monster. An inhuman thing that should not exist. But hey, you're the same... killing innocent people." Priscilla countered back, her own eyes flaring up in anger.

" What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone innocent." Jun mumbled, slightly confused. At this, Priscilla smirked.

" Didn't you? What about those poor American pilots you killed? Are they not innocent? You never thought about the suffering you'd make their families go through, leaving wives widows and children without fathers. You only thought about yourself and your own survival. I'm glad I killed Francisco to spare him the shame of having you as a sister." Priscilla told her smiling knowing that comment will enrage Jun.

" _You murdered my brother, yet you're telling me I'm the threat?!_" Jun was insulted and growing more furious by the second.

" I'll kill you and avenge his death!" Jun shouted as she charged towards Priscilla with every intent to slay Priscilla brutally as possible. But when her claws made contact with Priscilla's face, Jun felt every bone in her hands break instantly. To her further displeasure and shock, Priscilla's face remained unaffected. Ordinarily, a power strike like that would seriously do some damage, even to the strongest beast type human. Regardless, Priscilla was unharmed and the part that scared Jun stiff was the fact that Priscilla was still in human form.

" You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to avenge your brother." Priscilla replied slowly, her eyes narrowing in a threatening manor.

" But if that's the extent of your power, prepare to suffer—for you'll loose the hunt." Priscilla began to channel yoki through her hand and under seconds, she had enough energy to shoot a concussive blast at Jun's chest. The blast was so powerful it sent Jun flying. Jun only stopped when she felt her backside crash into a wall.

" Stop it! Please stop! Jun had no choice but to kill those pilots! Those damn humans tried to imprison and kill us, Jun was only trying to help!" Takae cried rather desperately, hoping it would appeal some sense of reason inside of Priscilla's mind. Sadly it did not get the effect she wanted.

" Excuse me!?" Priscilla bellowed in reply at Takae, not fully seeing how "helping" was a good enough excuse to shed blood of another. Priscilla telekinetically lifted jagged rocks with her mind and made them pierce Jun's hands and feet, pinning her to the wall.

" I'll be with you in a minute!" She hissed over her shoulder to before making her way towards Takae. Jun was all the more insulted and couldn't seem to do a thing about it. Which also made her angry on top of everything else that was happening to her.

" You're not human... enlighten me." Priscilla wasn't asking for Takae's attention—she was flat out demanding it. Lowering a hand, she grabbed Takae by the collar of her shirt and tugged her roughly towards her frame.

" Why do you have a human name?" Priscilla asked in a harsh tone, indicating she meant business. And if that wasn't enough to get Takae to speak up, the punch to her stomach sure as hell would.

" Why do you wear human clothes?" Priscilla said these words while ripping off Takae's clothes with her free hand. Without the shirt to keep her place, Priscilla clamped her hand around the girl's neckline. Doing the best she could in her given situation, Takae covered her chest. Needless to say, Priscilla found this extremely vexing.

" Why do you cover your chest? I thought breasts were a woman's pride? Are you that embarrassed to let another woman's eyes see them? Or is it because males are present?" Seeing how Takae was refusing to answer any of her questions, Priscilla simply began to punch Takae repeatedly in the stomach. Takashi couldn't take seeing the girl he loved so much getting the tar beat out of her like a mangy mutt any more. With a loud battle cry, he morphed into his devilman form, intending to attack Priscilla. Too bad for him, Takashi was horribly outclassed by the awakened being and for his trouble, he got his entire bone structure crushed with a single kick.

" P-Please don't kill him, I-I'm begging you..." Takae rasped, trembling against the pain she was currently experiencing. That tore all ends with Priscilla.

" Do not speak in the human tongue!" Priscilla shouted down at the small beast, delivering another mighty blow, only this time, she hit Takae in the mouth, knowing the strike would break her jaw bone.

Jagi tried to intervene to save his sister from another horrid beat down, but Toki stopped him before he could follow through with his actions.

" This lesson is one they must learn..." Toki calmly explained. Toki's words forced Jagi to stop what ever aggressive action he had against Priscilla.

" It's scum like you I hate the most! Pigs who renounce their humanity and think they are above humanity because of a single slight genetic upgrade. It's pathetic and you're so called human "evolution" is even more pathetic! Hell it's an outright joke and flat out false. You don't help humanity as evolution is supposed to do you are destroying it. The yoma in ancient times were hell enough for humanity... they don't need anymore monsters like Satoru, blind to the truth." Priscilla paused in the mist of her rant.

" Stupid fools like you will behold the true face of inhumanity—a true inhuman monster." Priscilla declared on the brink of insanity. Instantly her yoki aura flared with immense power and she began to transform into her true awakened form, the one horned, winged humanoid. The beast type humans were scared beyond belief at the massive power of Priscilla in her true form and were heavily disgusted that she would compare them to a killer like Satoru. Jun, now realizing she was no match for this creature and that she made good points, did something she thought she would never do... she gave up.

" You win! I... I surrender. I am obviously no where near your level of combat. Fighting you would be futile." Jun winced viably. The rocks holding her to the wall were really quite uncomfortable.

" You know... that isn't the only reason. Now that I stop to think about it, you're right..."Priscilla gapped widely at Jun. Obviously, she didn't see this coming.

" For all the power we posses, we beasts are just humans with a slight upgrade. My brother knew this and always held it to heart yet I forgot it and was on the verge of acting like Satoru. It's the same for all of us... my brother must be ashamed for what I've done. Now... I know the real truth. Kill me if you want, I am nothing but a disgrace to mankind and a disgrace to my family so go ahead kill me. I don't want to live anymore if this is indeed, the fate of beasts." Priscilla dropped Takae without much grace. Very quietly like, Priscilla went to Jun.

" Now I know why your brother had so much faith in you... I know why he loved you so much even though you were not related by blood. You have proven yourself to me as a human being, which is all I wanted to start with." Priscilla cast Jun a small smile.

" I will not fight you or any of you now that you understand the truth. And the suspicions I had are now confirmed... beasts are indeed, the true evolution of humanity—the new humanity what man is meant to become and what they will become eventually. This of course also means man's true enemy is Asuka Lan and her blind ambition. Fear not, I will kill her and end this madness. Jun, you _are_ humanities hope and only you and your brother can lead mankind to the next evolutionary age." Priscilla concluded her speech to all of them, even the ones she had hurt. Since it was officially safe and Priscilla was not going to attack anymore, Chika rushed over to Francisco's body and placed her ear near his heart. To her delight she heard a faint beating.

" Jun, your brother isn't dead, he's alive. I can hear his heart beating." Chika mused happy. Seeing Jun's eyes cloud with moisture and her blunt desire to be by her brother's side, Priscilla withdrew the dart-like rocks that were keeping Jun embedded to the wall. Ignoring the wounds in her hands and feet, Jun hurried over to her brother. A few minutes passed before he could summon up the strength to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first. Blinking hard to clear the cob webs away, Francisco was finally able to make out his sister's worried features. Glad to know he was back among the living, Jun eased over and drew him into a friendly embrace.

" Why?" Jun questioned Priscilla, confused as to why her brother was all of a sudden alive.

" I could not bring myself to kill such a wonderful human being so I used something I learned from the Cruz family, the Hokuto no Ken style." Simple answer. Priscilla continued, getting the feeling Jun was still lost in the dark over the matter.

" What? You don't hang around some of most powerful humans for two thousand years without learning something. Oh and Jun just so you know, the pilots you killed they didn't die... I saved them." Priscilla's news relieved Jun

" That's the Hokuto feign death technique, isn't it?" Francisco asked in a husky voice, breaking out of the embrace and hopping to his feet.

" You stand correct." Priscilla replied gravely, glad to know Francisco was well educated in that particular area.

" Thank you, thank you for not killing my brother!" Jun gushed though tears of joy.

" Think nothing of it. I must go now, but before that..." Priscilla raised her hands, extending her palms outward. Takae sat on the floor where Priscilla had dropped her form, still covering her chest as Priscilla healed her of her jaw and other minor injuries she caused to Takae. The warm energy bringing comfort to her wounds felt wonderful. Then right before Takae's eyes, her entire body was covered by an entirely new set of clothing.

" Take these clothes now that you understand your own humanity. These were a gift from me by the supreme commander of HA Erik Lehnsherr. I... hope you like them." Priscilla glanced over her shoulder.

" And I'm sorry for hitting you and your boyfriend. I'll heal him as well." Priscilla kept true to her words. She healed Takashi the same way she did Takae. However, she did not have a extra set of clothes for Takashi and even if she did, they wouldn't have been for a male. Takashi made due with his shredded remains of clothes. He merely gathered up parts of his T-shirt and jeans and tied them around his private area, hardly believe the change in Priscilla compared to just a few minutes ago.

" Apology accepted. But this was a gift for you. I can't take this." Takae's concern was appreciated by Priscilla, but she stood firm in her decision.

" I told you already, I am not a human so I am not fit to wear this. You on the other hand are a human. Thus, are fit to wear it so please accept it." Priscilla retorted, ending the argument right there and then. She did a swift about-face and started to walk away when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder and haul her back.

" Priscilla stop. You can't battle Asuka alone. Your power may be great but there is something strange about Asuka that I sense. Something almost divine and not to mention much more powerful than yours. If you must go then, let Jun and I go with you. If Asuka is who I think she is... if she is descended from whom I fear, then neither of us alone will be enough to take her down." Francisco inquired hastily.

" Thank you, but I have to do this. It's my way of redeeming myself to humanity for my crimes, for my weakness... I have to do this alone." Priscilla muttered loud enough for his ears alone to hear as she flew off toward the HA main HQ in the country of Genosha, where she knew for a fact Asuka was currently residing.

" Good luck Priscilla... but remember do not underestimate your opponent. That always leads to death many a time." Francisco said more so to himself then to anyone else in the room, very worried for Priscilla.

" Frankie, what do you mean Asuka has an almost divine power?" Jun asked him, baffled by his theory of Asuka Lan.

" Well Juni for you to understand that you, must understand the genes which give mankind the strength. First one is the beast gene which we and 99 of humanity possess. This gene has been with us humans for millions of years and I dare say since mankind's birth and developing extremely well because of evolution. Now there is potential different for every human but hey, one of our human species best strengths is diversity... sadly it is called by many mystics and other species as the weakest of the genes. In time, everyone on earth will become a beast." Jun seemed to be following so Francisco continued. Then comes the phoenix gene who is solely possessed by Asuka's servant, hunter and body guard Elektra Natchios. She's a new product of human evolution. When I fought her in that form of the phoenix beast, I was totally defeated and overwhelmed. Especially for the fact that she was immortal and I struck several killing blows, yet no matter how many times I tore her apart she kept coming back to life as if nothing happened. No devil beast/beast type human has this ability. Also the flames she emits are damn near sun level heat! And last but definitely not least, there is the gene known as the holy/cosmic gene. This is what I believe Asuka has. This gene is only available to one human bloodline—the Darkholmes, which I also believe Asuka is a direct descendant of because of what I sensed coming from her. This gene according to ancient text I read, gives limitless power so much it doesn't seem natural or human, yet it's human at the same time. Man, this power is akin to being a god in every sense of the word—the strongest gene. Luckily for us, Asuka has not awakened to it fully. All she has is a small of amount of the psionic ability and that's not enough to fight even a weak beast type human. If she remains this way, Priscilla can take her down. But there is still her bodyguard and the fact I felt a rather large ki spike in the direction Priscilla flew worries me." Francisco finished on a low note, praying his old assessment of Asuka is correct and his new one is wrong.

" Frankie, tell me... how well did you do against Priscilla?" Jun asked her brother, somewhat curious to know how he faired.

" I fought hard but my attempts were futile and I got my ass beat like a whipped dog and rather quickly. In short, I did no do any better than you Juni. Priscilla is beyond our power. Remember, Devil beasts are humans too and we have very human limitations. While Priscilla is not really human at in terms of biology, but in terms of spirit she is more human than any of us... anyway let's head home. We have to save humanity—both normal humans and devil beast type humans from Asuka's manipulations." At this, everyone gathered around Francisco and he teleported all of them back home in the blink of an eye.

_Meanwhile in the main human alliance HQ..._

" My plan is coming along perfectly just as I intended. The beasts called human have served me well as steppingstones for my evolution and awakening of my birthright. The birthright given to me by my ancestor the human god. Too bad Jun... if you and your brother had not turned against me, I was going to make you rulers of the earth alongside myself, but you will have to be satisfied with being sacrifices, for my evolution my destiny." Asuka proclaimed with a much too pleasant smile. The door to the room she was in opened and from it came Asuka's loyal bodyguard Elektra Natchios, holding a severed head.

" I take it you killed that stupid fool Izumi?" Asuka asked nonchalantly, waiting for a confirm from her body guard.

" I did my lady. To think this lackie of Satorus thought she had the upper hand on us when all along we both knew she was a spy for him since the beginning. We just let her have her way and then feed her false info to lead her master into a trap where he had no choice but fight Hunter P. This fool then tried to follow in Satoru's footsteps and sadly she found me... and since her usefulness was outlived, well the phoenix had some fun you might say." Elektra replied with a wicked sneer.

" The expression of terror in her face must have been priceless. Do I really want to know how that came about?" Asuka asked smiling with anticipation at what she was going to hear.

" You know my lady, facing an immortal, utterly powerful enemy always scares the shit out of fools who think themselves too great for everyone. But enough about me, lets talk about Hunter J's replacement or should I say replacements." Elektra remarked, still smiling.

" Replacements?" Asuka actually sounded a little surprised.

" Yes! Behold! Come forth my Nanto Gosha Sei." Elektra exclaimed boldly. A few off seconds later, flame, water, earth and wind elements began to gather in the room.

" Azula of the flame" A young woman who materialized out of the blue fire introduced herself as such.

" Katara of the ocean" Another young woman decreed, forming out of the water.

" Toph of the mountain" Said yet another woman who emerged out of the earth.

" Aang of the wind" A man frankly stated, stepping out of the vortex of wind.

" My Nanto Gosha Sei, the strongest Nanto fighters masters of the fundamental elements of earth, second only to me the, Nanto Empress. They can take down armies of devil beasts with little to no problems. They will be more than make up for that traitor Hunter J. I hope they please you, my lady." Elektra carefully chose how to introduce her Nanto warriors, kneeling down in the prcoess.

" They please me for I have already seen them in action in my trip to the Nanto sei ken sect. And if by some miracle Jun manages to beat them, I have another surprise for her... but I will keep them to myself for now. By the way Elektra, you haven't noticed the visitor we are getting? Hunter P is here. The stink of yoki she permeates pretty much says it's her." Asuka sighed while looking up towards the heavens. Just then Prsicilla crashed down through the roof and landed perfectly on the floor. Priscilla made direct eye contact with Asuka but she also became aware of Asuka attitude. It was as if she was expecting her, which was impossible since humans cannot sense yoki.

" I know what you're thinking. How could I have known it was you since humans cannot sense yoki. Well, only the lower form humans the beasts can't—but I am of a superior breed of human blessed with the divine power cosmic." Feeling the Nanto fighters charging their hidden energy, Asuka shot them a dirty look.

" Nanto warriors stand down... I will handle this fool." Asuka began to crack her knuckles.

" Time to send the relic back where it belongs the past." Asuka flat out was provoking Priscilla on purpose. Noting Priscilla's reaction to her comment only caused a smirk to form on Asuka's face. Priscilla, enraged by the comment and Asuka's arrogance attacked her with all her might. Asuka began to glow in golden energy and without much effort at all, held Priscilla's blade attack back with one finger.

" No way she can't be that strong. Unless she is indeed descended from that man." Getting a huge intake on Asuka's aura, Priscilla gasped aloud. _It's written in the scent of her blood I have to kill her now before she realizes her full powers._ Priscilla thought, clutching the helm of her sword tightly.

" Die enemy of humanity!" Priscilla gave out a loud roar as she charged towards Asuka. Asuka rushed at her as well and when they both clashed the explosion of energy they made was so powerful it destroyed Genosha and everyone in it. When the light cleared, Asuka stood victorious and looked at a saddened Priscilla.

" I'm sorry Jun, Francisco, Erich... I have failed you... I failed humanity." A slight pause.

" Please take the fight for me for you... are humanities last hope." Priscilla remarked faintly as she looked up at the now open ceiling, wondering if god would take in a monster like her.

" Would you kindly shut up and just die? Relics belong in the past. Dead and gone." Asuka garbled mutely, not hesitating to bend down rip off Priscilla's head. Instantly the Nanto warriors bowed to Asuka.

"Such is the power of the new god we all give our lives and souls to you." The Nanto warriors said. Asuka laughed in response. Her plans were soon coming to fruition and it seems no one can stop her. Not even Jun, her brother and their allies stood a chance.

The end.

Authors notes: Well here is a one shot based on scenes of my main fic. In the main fic they will be much more detailed. Another one shot is one the way its mostly about Satoru and its called Satoru monster or savior of humanity inspired by what Satoru said before he died in the anime and when he first met Jun about how the only way humanity can survive is by evolving which begs the question who is mans real enemy. But survive from what evolution does not just occur for the hell of it a species must be in serious danger in order for them to evolve and danger will be made known in that one shot. A danger far worse than Asuka.


End file.
